Plus jamais
by Onigiri's face
Summary: La vie de Natsuki est totalement chamboulée par un terrible événement... One-shot


Salutation,

Que ceux et celles qui pensent pouvoir lire une petite histoire se finissant par un "Happy End" peuvent fermer cette page ^^  
Pour ceux et celles qui décident malgré tout de s'y aventurer,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Voilà comment cette annonce peut anéantir toute une vie. Une phrase si simple et si courte... Ces mots étaient comme une gifle contre mon visage. Je ne les réalise pas tout de suite. Je reste simplement et bêtement debout face à mon interlocuteur comme étant ailleurs. Mais j'étais là, j'avais entendu ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et pourtant...  
Lentement, je sens l'angoisse me prendre par la gorge. Je lève doucement mes mains tremblantes à l'endroit qui me faisait tant souffrir. C'est comme lorsque l'on se faisait poignarder. On ressent la douleur qu'au moment où on remarque le sang couler de la plaie.

A ma grande surprise, aucune larme ne perle de mes yeux. Suis-je devenue à ce point insensible?

Sans demander mon reste, je bouscule l'homme qui se trouve devant moi afin d'entrer dans la salle juste derrière lui. Je pousse la monstrueuse double-porte, ce qui me fait une atroce douleur dans mes bras. Ils paraissaient peser très lourds. Je devais vraiment être épuisée.  
Maintenant, devant mes yeux, se dévoile le plus terrible des cauchemars que j'aurais pu faire. Dans cette salle glaciale se tenait, au centre, une table entourée de divers instruments plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Les murs étaient grisâtres, ni trop sombre, ni trop lumineux. C'était une couleur si maussade. Le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce, était pesant, voir insupportable.  
Je m'approche en tremblant, comme apeurée. Ravalant douloureusement ma salive, je m'arrête devant cette table. Sous un drap d'une blancheur déstabilisante, je peux reconnaître ses formes. Ses courbes que mes mains avaient apprises à connaître par cœur.  
Attrapant avec hésitation ce tissu qui était la seule nuance d'innocence de ces lieux, je prend une amère inspiration. Puis, je le retire d'un coup sec. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, sinon je n'aurais pas pu le faire.  
Mon cœur s'écorche à chaque battement. Mes yeux auraient voulu être aveugles en cet instant même. Ma respiration me déchire la gorge comme un cri de détresse que je n'arrivais pas à sortir. La terreur me prend dans l'estomac avant de prendre petit à petit possession de tout mon corps. Posant délicatement mes doigts vacillants sur sa chaire, je sens des picotements me traverser la main. Comme si des petits piques de glace me traversaient. Et ce visage d'une pâleur pétrifiante que je touche, était figée. Il a perdu de son sublime éclat chaleureux.

Shizuru était belle et bien morte...

Tout ceci n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire de cette façon. Pas de cette manière!  
Je regarde péniblement celle qui hantait mes rêves. Son corps froid et vide de vie me terrifie. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Où était donc parti son petit sourire taquin et plein d'affection? Son regard doux et si sensuel en même temps, je ne l'aperçois pas non plus. Et sa voix... Cette voix si unique à mon cœur avec son accent qui le rendait encore plus particulier. Je ne l'entends pas...  
Ce n'est plus Shizuru... Son âme et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce que j'aimais le plus en ce monde, ont quittés son corps. Cette chaire qui la rattachait encore à ce monde.  
Sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, je reste là à me désintégrer intérieurement face à cet abominable spectacle. Mes mains alors agrippés à la table d'opération comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se mettent à trembler furieusement. Je suis en proie à des spasmes nerveux. Mon cœur va lâcher à ce rythme.

- Mademoiselle Kuga, vous devriez... reprit le médecin en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Au contact de ce corps étranger, je réagis brutalement, le repoussant d'un mouvement brusque. Je ne veux pas que l'on me touche! Personne! Il n'y avait qu'un seul être qui en avait le droit. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus... Shizuru s'est éteinte... Je ne ressens plus cette flamme qui réchauffait chaleureusement mon cœur, émaner de son corps.  
Shizuru était morte! Elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Je ne l'aurais plus jamais à mes côtés, dans mes bras...

Je ne pleure pas... Je ne crie pas... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me touche si peu?

Jamais plus je ne pourrais la voir. Je l'aimais tant et j'avais enfin pris le courage de le lui dire. Injuste! Le monde est si injuste...  
Son sourire, son rire, sa voix, ses yeux... Tout... Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je veux qu'elle reste à tout jamais gravée dans mon cœur, dans mon être. Mais malheureusement, je sais que le temps l'éloignera de moi. Petit à petit, je vais perdre ce qui me donnait une raison de vivre. Petit à petit, je vais perdre ma lumière... Sa lumière...

Attrapant tout ce qui est possible entre mes mains, je détruis tout. Il fallait que je me réveille de ce cauchemar. Je dois démolir ce monde qui cherche à me séparer de celle que j'aime le plus. Ma rage s'amplifie lorsque je ressens la douleur des instruments chirurgicaux me blesser dans mon mouvement de folie. Cette souffrance me montre la réalité... La dure réalité! Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ressentir la douleur, c'est ce qui nous prouve que l'on est vivant. Je ne le veux pas!  
Des infirmiers et autres médecins se jettent sur moi afin de me maîtriser, de m'interrompre dans mon auto-destruction. Mais que croient-ils empêcher? Ils n'ont même pas pu la sauver. Ils n'ont pas réussi à me la ramener.  
Ma vision se brouille doucement. D'abord, mes paupières se font lourdes puis, la pièce me semble brumeuse. Je tourne la tête vers mon épaule droite et remarque une petite seringue qui s'y était plantée. Perdant mes forces, je sombre dans les ténèbres.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon accident de voiture avec Shizuru. J'étais restée cloîtrée dans mon appartement sans vouloir voir personne. Ma demeure était dans une obscurité presque totale. Je ne voulais pas voir le monde extérieur et encore moins que ce dernier me voit.  
Je reste figée dans mon mutisme. La rage et la colère étaient mes sentiments les plus dominants. D'ailleurs, mon appartement en était la preuve. Tout était sans dessus, sans dessous. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée si tôt, Shizuru?  
Assise sur ce qui ressemblait être un lit, je me recroqueville comme un fœtus. Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est qu'aucune larme n'avait coulé de mes yeux. Pourquoi? N'aimais-je pas assez la maîtresse de Kiyohime pour ne pas lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une simple larme?

J'ai froid... J'ai si froid, seule, sans toi, Shizuru... Tu me manques tellement...

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Mais comme à mon habitude, je ne répond pas. A chaque fois, c'est le même cirque. Tout le monde essaie de venir me consoler. Mais cela est impossible! Je suis inconsolable.  
Mon corps se meurs petit à petit. Je me sens si vide depuis que tu es partie... Je referme mes yeux fatigués. A quoi bon les ouvrir? Tu ne seras pas là... Et j'ai si froid sans toi...  
Étrangement, je sens une chaleur m'emplir. Un sentiment de sécurité m'attrape soudainement, ce qui me fait soupiré de soulagement. Cela m'avait tant manqué, Shizu...  
Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que quelqu'un se tenait bel et bien derrière moi, me serrant dans une étreinte. Mon premier réflexe est de repousser l'étranger loin de moi. Mais mon corps n'obéit pas à mon esprit et reste là, inerte.

- Il va bien falloir te réveiller un jour, Natsuki. Et passer à autre chose.

Je reconnais de suite cette voix qui d'habitude m'agaçait tant. Nao... Mais que faisait-elle ici, chez moi? Je me retourne pour la dévisager. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, cette dernière ne se retire pas de l'étreinte. Elle reste là, à me fixer dans les yeux. Je trouve cela étrange, mais ne m'éloigne pas d'elle pour autant.  
L'odeur et la chaleur d'un être vivant me manquent tant. J'avais oublié la douce sensation qu'elles procuraient. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je savoure cet instant que je partageais uniquement avec Shizuru avant.  
Sans crier gare, Nao déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces... Celles de Shizuru l'étaient-elles plus? Je ne m'en rappelle plus...  
Mon amie resserre l'étreinte et surprise de moi-même, je fais de même. Notre baiser devient plus intense et plus passionné. Lentement, Nao caresse mon épaule et mon dos. Ce geste fait presque frissonner mon corps que je croyais mort. Mes angoisses semblent s'envoler à fur et à mesure que notre embrassade durait. Je caresse délicatement de ma main, le bras de la jeune fille. Il était loin d'être froid, bien au contraire. Cette sensation me ravie. Un bonheur m'envahit petit à petit. Je me sens vivante!

Vivante..?

- Natsuki? questionna Nao en me regardant, soucieuse.

Je pose ma main contre ma joue. Elle est mouillée... Je... Je pleure?  
Puis mon regard se tourne sur Nao. Plus je la regardais, plus les larmes me venaient aux yeux.

Qu'avais-je fait? Comment avais-je pu?!

De terribles sanglots n'empoignent à pleine gorge, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai l'impression que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en ce moment même. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, un ignoble monstre infâme!  
Je me relève en hurlant de rage. Les mots que Nao essaient de me dire, je ne les comprends pas. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Désespoir, colère, douleur, tristesse, dégoût... C'en était trop! Je crie en prenant la fuite hors de mon appartement.  
Sortant du bâtiment, une flot de pluie me tombe sur la tête. Enfermée dans le noire, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Comme si mes yeux ne suffisaient pas pour faire couler toute ma peine, le ciel m'aidait. Ou alors, était-ce simplement toi, Shizuru, qui pleure de mon infidélité, de ma perfidie?

- Non, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, Shizuru! je hurle de toutes mes forces en pensant vainement qu'elle m'entendait là où elle se trouvait.

Je me sens abominable, abjecte. Je n'avais pas encore cessé de pleurer. Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie, à celle de Shizuru. J'entame une course effrénée dans une direction inconnue. J'ai besoin de me défouler, d'extraire toute cette colère.  
Je cours sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. De toute façon, je m'en fiche! Rien de ce que je ferais me pardonnera de mes actes. Rien!  
Soudain, deux lumières m'aveuglent brutalement et se rapprochent rapidement de moi. Puis, plus rien... Le néant total...

**''Ce qui est effrayant dans la mort de l'être cher, **

**ce n'est pas sa mort, c'est comment on en est consolé.''**

Henry de Montherlant


End file.
